My Hero Academia: UNITed
by PharoahoftheWest
Summary: Or just U.A.R. for those who want to save their breath. Founded by the World Leaders in search of a new #1, this school was the result of this, surpassing that of U.A., seeing some of the more gruesome task that could be thought of to train the young body and mind to face the growing force of theLeague. We need more Heroes to combat this and you can't help by just sitting. SYOC


**_Episode 0 - Start_**

* * *

"Ma...Dad!"

"Neith! Where are you? Are you alright!"

"I dunno...m-my arm hurts and I-I can't breath too well-"

"Neith...don't move from where you are...the fighting is still going on and we do not want you trying to find us in it."

"I'm...I'm scared..." Sniffling could be heard beyond the crackling of the phone call, rocks falling and crumbling in the background. "...I know she's...she's the N-number One..." She took a deep breath. "...but she's all alone to fight those villain...t-they...they even dragged her all the way here..."

"Egypt is our home, Neith...her's too, so even if she's been protecting the world from America, she'll never allow them to destroy where she's from."

There was a pause...the only thing heard being that of breathing, the young female panting deeply, darkness all around her in the cramped area she found herself in. Rocks crumbled around her, her breathing pace slower than most, eyes shut even as she held the phone to her face.

"I love you two." She told them, the hand holding the phone beginning to light up the cramped space of darkness as white flames flickered off the surface of her skin.

"Neith! What's-"

Neith could hear the panic in her father's voice, but this all was interrupted conveniently from a lost signal.

With the image of her mother and father in her head, her grip tightened around the phone as she strained, brows knitting down as they could. She grunted deeply a she found whatever strength she had left, lips pursed together in sheer discomfort.

"One mo-moooore...tiiiime..." Her voice was dry, pouring the little strength she had to get free.

The flickers of her white flames grew, though they did not emit heat by themselves, filling the cramped area as the smallest of cracks allowed the growing flames to seep through.

"Aaaahhh!" Her mouth open to the furthest extent to release the scream she had pent up from all she had been through in the matter of five minutes.

Her exerted flames pushed outwardly in a small explosion that blasted the chunk of the building from off her, freeing her from the prison she found herself in.

Gathering, Neith attempted to pull herself to her feet with just her left arm as the bloodied scar on her right made the strength she used to clinch her phone deplete along with the rest. She found herself weak- all vitality drain from her body as she fell forward to her knees.

Even with her eyes shut, she could smell the smoke, the rubble all around her that use to make up her home. The city of Sahi, torn down piece by piece, leaving literally a wasteland of nothingness that, layers of buildings painting the land.

"Seems we got a audience."

Sickening. Void and hollow. There was no emotion- no compassion in the male voice that entered her ears, it sending a chill down her spine that made her visibly shiver. Her bright red, iridescent eyes with a hue of Orange jolted open, her white pupil contracting as she stayed in her knees.

The images were gruesome, her face altering at seeing what was ahead of her and that was the sight of seven individuals, all funneled around one thing, but looking toward her.

Aside from her home being completely laid to waste, another thing she did not want to see was the woman, hoisted up into air by what seemed to be a canine's fang from the ground. Blood cascaded down the tip, the entirety of it stabbed through her lower back and exiting out where her collarbone was.

Neith eyes continued to widen, feeling this...emptiness that made her throat dry...losing feeling in her fingers that made her wonder if she had them in a bucket of ice. "I...-" She trailed off, incapable of forming a actual word as she fell back to her butt to scurry backwards.

Even being stabbed so brutally, blood leaking from her mouth, the woman's eyes were still open, albeit- cracked with zero shine, akin to that of a dead fish. Emerald green was what was looking at Neith, her head dangling back with no strength to hold it up. "Run." Was what the woman mouth to the young girl that was cowering on the dust ground.

The sight before her was terrible, nothing right about it and it made her sick. But there was not much she could about people that had the ability to take down the Number One Hero. "N-no." She shook her head, legs trembling, finding it hard to push herself up to her feet, legs quaking in fear. Enough to render them useless.

"Just a little Egyptian giiiirrrrlllll..." A man began fully turning toward her, paint seen on his face with a doodle of the outline of hand prints which left his eyes in the middle of them. His words were slithery, slimy, coming off as creepy to most, and MOST were not around to heard the foul and lifeless tone he spoke with. "Sorry for wrecking your city..." His steps were few in between, walking almost reminiscent to that of a zombie, feet dragging with his arm dangling, swinging side to side. "...But the Number One Hero wanted to play with us and we had enough free time."

He was disgusting. This was the only thing that found it's way pass the panic and reached the forefront of her mind, taking in his cracked lips and his bony fingers that wiggled threateningly. With all the strength she had left, she mustered everything to pull herself back along the ground, ignoring the sharp pebbles getting caught in her palm.

"Planetary..."

Neith caught a glimpse of the green current of lightning circulating around her, this bringing some hope to her.

The man heard this word, quickly stopping in his tracks and turning halfway around to see that the hoisted woman had lifted her right arm despite it trembling to stay in a fist.

"CRA-"

There was a abrupt zipping noise that ultimately forced the woman to stop in the midst of what she was about to say, choking, barely capable of lifting her hands up to loosen what was choking her.

What was wrapped around her neck a tight layer of wire that squeezed tight on her, but she had little strength to resist.

Standing there just below the hoisted Hero was a hooded figure, holding it's left hand up with their fingers parted to show a sort of thin...wire wrapped intricately throughout them.

"Good." The man settled with a nod to the woman. "Nooooow...to get back to..." Turning his head, his intent was to face the girl once more. "You?" His head turned left and right to survey the area, seeing nothing but rubble on top of rubble. Not a pretty sight, but one that had to be done.

Clearing his throat, the man grinned, showing his sickest smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Don't worry my Egyptian Queen, you won't be able to hide forever."

"Want us to go find her?"

This voice came from a younger male of them, sounding to be in his later teens.

"No...nonononononono..." The man shook his head frantically, waving his hands with his eyes shut. "What WE are gonna do is finish off this waste of a Number One..."

She wanted to scream. That all was on her mind and nothing else, kicking herself for not taking a chance in helping the Number One Hero. It almost felt as if she was just a waste of space, running away and leaving her to deal with what was to come.

Hiding in a structure, Neith had her back pressed against a stone wall, it being the last thing standing from a building that was once there. Pressed over her mouth was her hands, leaving every peep inside and wishing they would just leave the area. Her eyes were squeezed closed, tears running down her cheeks, caressing her delicate skin.

She could not shake the images of her. Neith had a hard time keeping her posture, remembering what the Hero tried to do to save her from the man, and that was possibly the last of her energy.

Never did she want to feel like this.

She felt weak...

* * *

**[Several Years Later]**

The city of Sahi...

A technologically advanced city, the new capital of Egypt built upon the rubble of the past events that saw a battle between good and evil.

A stone structure stood in the middle of the city, it tan in color, depicting the late Hero by the name Pharoah, the Granddaughter of Toshinori Yagi and student of the late Izuku Midoriya.

Her statue stood, looking as pristine as when it was constructed after her hard fought battle to keep the world safe.

Tall buildings, lush grass and all things bright and beautiful could be seen in a city such as this, cars hurdling through the streets.

The city city was bright and colorful, the one that rebuilt this from the ground up having an exquisite eye as everything just felt warm around this area. It was so homey to the Egyptian people.

_***HORN BLARES!***_

It echoed throughout the city, the bellowing noise travelling far and reaching all those that inhabited the capital.

-Last stop, New Sahi, Egypt- A voice came from a announcing system that was loud enough and clear enough for each word to be picked apart. -Anyone who has been invited to the U.A.R., stand front and center as you will be able to board immediately.- At the Port of the city, a white cruise ship was docked, two long line of teenagers leading through loops and into the city. -While those who are freely taking the Exam will board momentarily.-

And with that, the line on the right hand side began moving, some cheering, rushing to get on the massive cruise ship that has already house a great number of teenagers on board.

The wheels turned, gliding across the wooden dock as luggage was pulled or carried, the line of teenagers walking up the ramp.

Bright red followed the line from her position in the line on the left hand side, her left arm shining, reflecting the bright yellow sun that shined above them. This left arm did not have the typical appearance of her chocolate skin, it a silver color and made up of very thin wire that wrapped around each other and made up layers upon layers of the wire.

On her back, she wore a blue backpack, hidden mostly by her shiny, raven black hair that cascaded down her back and onto it, it bouncing as she did the same.

Holding the straps of what she held her clothes in, Neith bounced in place, energetic, ready for her time to begin, watching those that got letters board the ship and leave her behind. "Cooome oooonnn..." Her lips had formed into a panicking smile that saw eagerness, becoming vastly impatiently with the time it was taking.

'I made a promise to myself the day she was killed...' In her head, Neith did not show the same enthusiasm she had on the outside, finding it hard to forget the memories she had of the Number One Hero. It was almost like she could still see her hoisted in the air and looking at her. '...I ran when I could've helped...'

Those moments haunted her and she couldn't deny it. In the hour she truly needed her help, the image of her taking off the chance she had replayed in her head on repeat for the last nine years.

Though outwardly she expressed her overzealous nature that made those around her in the same line give her space, she knew she made a vow to herself that she'd take that Number One spot for herself. Even if she was not scouted like the others that had more of a chance in getting into the U.A.R..

* * *

**[Scene Change]**

At the left hand side of his bed, several stacks of paper reached up two times higher than his resting form, laying on his back with a plethora of separate papers under him, some crumbled up.

With his left forearm over his eyes, the man's face showed that he was exhausted, his mouth opened as he panted.

"New Sahi, huh?" The man groaned, obvious discontent shown through this. "That mean's more documents...yaaaaay..."

**End**

* * *

_**Alright, hiya all Who are reading this and has made it to the end here. I'm new to the site, but you can call me Pharoah or west but I'm fine with either.**_

_**Before You scroll all down to the rules and get ready to send me your characters 'cause you loved this so much, how about we learn a little a United Academies of the Republic. **_

_**Known usually as UAR, this foundation was founded after the early death of The Number One Hero that took up the mantle years after All Might and Deku set in stone their legacy. But what they did not handle, or foresee, was he future of the League of Villain that simply resurfaced time and time again. For generations, the League, no matter how many times they were defeated, others wanted to use this name for their own cause to let this legacy live in and this was the downfall of the latest Number One. It was a battle that was waged between her alone and the League that began in Washington DC and spiralled over to Egypt where it finally ended with the death of Her, the Pharoah.**_

_**After her death and no one willing to take the place as Number One, the crime rate had increased to a total of 90% all over the world.**_

_**Knowing this, the world knew they needed another Number One, and that birthed UAR, founded and funded by leader all over the world and built on a remote island resort just off the coast of California. This facilities is under government protection, capable of scouting youths from all across the world to take their Entrance Exam. **_

_**Their goal was to set forth a new generation of Heroes that could possibly substitute for the world's lack of a Number One.**_

_**In this school, student will be designated to one of several classes that include 1-A(Top Hero Course), 1-B(Secondary Hero Course), 1-C(Third String Hero Course), 1-D(Barely Applicable), and the Support Course. **_

_**In this grueling course where you'll be able to tell the weak from strong, it will become evident that all the world leaders have their hand in this school where exercises are unforgiving, but produces the best odds. **_

_**In this future, UAR is the top school, surpassing that of UA for their own capability in of making top heroes and a higher turnout rate with what they are provided with.**_

_**Again, this is a government facility, so things may be said, things may be seen, but anyone accepted into this school with be under oath to keep their mouths shut as a leak of information could spell disaster for all.**_

_**With the government being able to keep tabs on people, they've listed who they want to attend this school and have sent out letters welcoming teenagers to take the Entrance Exams with a greater chance of being accepted into the school.**_

* * *

**Rules**

1\. So, those that are interested, please send in your characters through the PM and saw the review section of the reviews. TITLE THE PM -CHARACTER NAME, GENDER, AND QUIRK-

2\. I know...everyone wants the cool, calm, and collected character...or maybe the stoic character, but I can tell you now that I will be looking more at those with personalities that aren't seen all the time.

3\. UAR is on an HIGHLY secure island just off the coast of California and searched the entire world over for skilled teenagers to attend the school, so any nationality is welcomed.

4\. There's no such thing as a perfect person, so that mean no Mary Sues whatsoever. Make them feel real with real emotions and flaws.

5\. Lastly, I am accepting OFA inheritors, so tell me if your sending a character with this Quirk and explain the changes in the Quirk that Deku made with it and how it for stronger with the last holder of it

* * *

**Character Sheet**

**-BASICS-**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Hero Name:

Gender:

Age: -Between 14-16-

Birthday:

Nationality:

Prefecture:

Sexuality:

Letter: -Did they receive a letter from the UAR? Yes or no? What is it for? Nothing in particular, but meant for the story-

**-APPEARANCE-**

Hair Color, length, and style:

Eye color/Shape:

Skin tone:

Height:

Weight:

Standard Clothes: -Just their everyday clothes, their fashion sense and whatnot-

Workout Clothes: -In the case they want to exercise in their free time-

Formal Clothes: -Imagine them going to some sort of ball or prom or something-

Costume:

Accessories:

**-PERSONAL-**

Personality: -This is one of the most integral parts of your character, so try not to slack. Try not to do carbon copies of existing characters. I am allowing the Great Grandchildren of Canon characters and pairings you'd like, but they do not have to be the exact same person.-

Background: -Years into the future, everyone has kids and passed on after some time, U.A. not the top Hero school with the construction of UAR. The last #1 Hero was the Granddaughter of All Might and the inheritor of OFA, having been trained by an old man Izuku Midoriya. I'm allowing OFA inheritors, so include how they got it, which means telling me you're doing this.-

Birthday: -MM/DD-

Habits and Mannerisms:

Bonds

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Flaws:

Secrets: -Hmm...what are you hiding? What do you have hidden that will add some depth to the story. Do they secretly have a supervillain parent or sonething like they love to hug cute dogs in their spare time?-

Motivation: -Why do they want to become a Hero? Is it for personal gain, for money, for fame, or is it to help other?-

Romance: -Who would they fall for-

**QUIRK**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type

Quirk Appearance: -What does it look like when it's activated-

Quirk Description: -What does it do?-

Special Moves: -They've had their Quirks and I know they have some specials moves-

Special Moves Future: -What attacks will they learn to use in the future.-

**STATS**

Strength: -From 1 to 10-

Agility: -From 1 to 10-

Stamina: -From 1 to 10-

Intelligence:: -From 1 to 10-

Wisdom: -From 1 to 10-

* * *

_**···CHARACTER PROFILE···**_

Name: Neith (Pronounciation: Knee·ith) Arian (Roll the R)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Homosexual

Brief Personality: -Note that this does not show her overall personality-

Neith is a fiery young girl, not in a fashion that makes her loud and threatening, but more of the fact that she can be loud and cheerful to the point some would rather she was threatening. But when she is threatening to those that are doing wrong, she's always called, so she does not care what most thinks of her.

Neith is a hyperactive, carefree and loving girl who seems to cling to anyone she befriends. She is also quite lazy out of nowhere, jumping around one moment and could be found sleeping under a couch the next to hide herself from bright lights.

She is quite fearless and has scarcely shown to be intimidated in potentially threatening situations, except one. She also hates authority and will do anything in her power to ignore them.

Appearance: Neith is a girl in her midteens, having a youthful appearance, her chocolate color skin coming from her more Egyptian heritage as this is where she was born. She's quite tall for her age and gender, reaching a solid 5'9 in total, having a more slender build, having little definition, but not enough to warrant eyes of the bodybuilder sort. Her bust size is certainly average, ranging to a high C-cup or low D, growing much faster than the typical female adolescent. With a heart shape face, Neith's features are quite delicate despite her attitude, described as "cute" by most that gets a good view of her. Her eyes have an almond shape to them, lashes defined by a normal extent with small beauty mark at the lower and outer corners of both. Both her eyes are considered catlike, her pupils having a certain vertical sharpness to them, but white in color, iris a bright iridescent red that has a slight orange hue toward her white pupil.

From her shoulder down, her entire left arm is made up of a thin wrapping of silver wire that is wrapped layer upon layer, it imitating a actual appendage.

Neith's hair is sort of a distraction to both herself and those around her, black in color, shiny, reflecting the light of anything shined onto it. Her hair is a large mane, wavy and covering her shoulders, it all being pulled back to fall down her back, cascading to her hips to leaving her forehead visible. In front of her left ear, a bang of hair frames her face, falling down to the front of her shoulders and is tied by three white bands: One close to the root of the bang, another near the tip and another directly in the middle.

Clothing: Neith is native to Egypt, yes, but upon her visit to America to attend, she is quick to gain her own sense of style as she is normally seen in a pair of khaki short shorts that barely falls pass the top of her thighs. She also wears black tights on her legs that hide her skin from view. The top she wears consist of a white, midriff sweater, it revealing her entire abdomen, the sleeves quite long and hiding a bit of her palm. The collar of the sweater is in a deep U shape, but with a bright red tube top under it to hide her cleavage. On her feet are a pair of white sneakers that she commonly leaves untied.

Costume: Neith wears a long dress, black with little to no designs on the surface of it as it reaches all the way down to her ankles. The dress itself is sleeveless and has a V-neck, a solid gold belt around her waist that connects in the front to form the symbol of an Ankh. On her right wrist, she wears a solid gold wristband that is very similar to that of the belt, another story d her bicep. Around her neck and resting on her shoulders, back and chest is neck wear known to Egyptians, it black in color with golden beads and metal around it. Her make-up is done so that her left eye is the center of the Eye of Ra that was drawn as so.

Quirk: Ceaving(Cold + Weaving)[Pronounciation: See·ving] - Born for the birth of two Quirks being combined, Heaving is a Mutant/Emitter Quirk where her entire left arm is made up of a thin, silver wire that is wrapped to imitate an actual appendage. At her leisure, she can loosen the wire and toss it, consciously capable of controlling it to ensnare her targets. Her right hand in a different story as without it, the wire would be entirely useless in the grand scheme of things as this hand releases white-blue flames fueled by the sun itself. Although, the flames does not exert heat despite how it gathers power from the sun, it is lukewarm by itself until it touches her wire where it becomes very ice cold. The wire itself is made out of a steel material and grants her a sort of durability if it is struck by anything.

Example: Imagine her being able to control ice, but in the form of flames that freezes anything solid as long as it's has contact with her wire.

Fun Fact: Her name comes from the Egyptian Goddess of War and Weaving, the mother of the Sun God, Ra.


End file.
